


Sight For Sore Eyes

by wolfie_slays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Kept Boy Steve Rogers, M/M, Objectification, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Superhusbands, one mention of feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: Steve is Tony's pretty, kept husband, and all Steve wants is to look pretty for his daddy and make him feel good





	Sight For Sore Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Tony and Steve really do love each other, no one is taking advantage of anyone and everything is consensual on all sides :)

“My, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

Steve lifted his head off the sun lounger to see Tony leaning against the doorframe, a smirk on his face as he unashamedly raked his eyes down Steve’s bare back and long, shapely legs, broken up only by a pair of tiny blue swim shorts, which were frankly obscene in the way they revealed more skin than women's lingerie. 

“Good day at work?” Steve asked, rolling over to lie on his back so he could drink in the view of his husband, who always looked so delicious in a dishevelled suit at the end of a long day. Tony loosened his tie, rolling his eyes in fond exasperation as Steve leered at him. 

“Mediocre, full of incompetent assholes,” Tony sighed, “and yet so totally worth it given I get to come back to this.”

“You’re an easy man to please.” 

“I wouldn’t say I’m the easy one in the relationship, sweetheart.”

Steve chuckled, but couldn’t resist flexing his abs, just to see Tony’s eyes darken fractionally, tongue darting out to wet his lips. 

“Drink?” Steve asked. 

“Whiskey, ice.” Tony nodded, shifting out of his blazer and rolling his shirt sleeves up, dropping down into one of the lounge chairs and soaking up the last of the sun. “The good stuff, not whatever the fuck Hammer opened last time he was here.”

Steve nodded and stretched, all long, rippling muscles and pasty skin turned golden after long hours in the summer sun, and Tony felt his mouth practically water, tracking Steve’s movements as he ducked into the house. 

“Hate to see you go, love to watch you leave!” Tony called, and grinned at the bark of laughter from inside the house.

Tony leisurely ground the heel of his palm against the slowly thickening length inside his slacks, keeping his touch light and only vaguely pleasurable. He wasn’t trying to get himself hard, that was Steve’s job, just looking to relieve some of the tension of the day. 

The door slammed, and Steve appeared again, carrying a tumbler full of amber liquid, strutting across the paved floor, well aware of the way Tony’s gaze was boring into him, gladly playing up the slut, just as Tony liked. 

“Those shorts are sinful.” Tony said simply, taking the glass from Steve and laying a possessive hand on one gloriously muscled thigh. “Where on earth did you get them?”

“Custom Gucci order,” Steve smiled serenely, “courtesy of your hard earned cash.”

“A wise investment indeed.”

There was a beat of silence as Tony ran his hand up Steve’s thigh, carefully avoiding his bulge before stroking up his abs, mapping out the hard planes of muscle he loved so much. 

“Can I-”

“No,” Tony interrupted, “you wanted to dress up like a slut, that’s fine, but now you can just stand there for a sec and look pretty for me, okay?”

A whimper escaped Steve’s lips. Lounging back in that chair, still with his suit on, legs spread and gripping a glass of expensive whiskey, Tony was the personification of power, and damn if that didn’t just turn Steve right on. His cheeks flushed as he felt himself start to harden, and he realised that the shorts he was wearing weren’t going to do him any favours. 

“Turn around, show me that peachy ass.”

Steve whimpered again, but obediently spun round, letting Tony’s graze trail from his wide set shoulders down to his tiny waist, hissing as Tony raised a hand and smacked his ass firmly.

“Well when you show yourself off like that, how’s a man to resist?” Tony shrugged, draining the rest of his drink before setting it off to the side. “Now be a good boy and get daddy’s cock down your throat, yeah?”

“ _Yes_.” Steve hissed, spinning back round and dropping to his knees, paying no mind to the rough paving under his knees, focussed entirely on unzipping Tony’s slacks and pulling his dick out, wrapping his lips round the head and sucking hard enough to make Tony’s eyes roll back in his head.

“Down.” Tony instructed, pushing at the back of Steve’s head until Steve’s lips touched his base. “Such a good little kept wife, aren’t you? Just look pretty and suck daddy’s cock, and _fuck_ you do it so well.”

Steve swallowed convulsively around Tony’s length, and the older man exhaled slowly, relishing in the sensation of Steve’s mouth, running his fingers though golden blonde hair. The man could hold his breath for going on ten minutes, and fuck if Tony hadn’t exploited that particular fact for all it was worth. At the beginning of their relationship it’d been harder for Steve to control himself; the poor boy just wanted to suck and lick and make Tony come, but Tony had trained that out of him, taught him that sometimes daddy just needed to relax with his cock in Steve’s mouth, and now Tony knew that Steve wouldn’t move until Tony told him to.

Tony hummed thoughtlessly, grinding up into the wet heat of Steve’s mouth, before tugging gently on Steve’s hair, pulling him up and letting him suck in a harsh breath, blinking wetly up at Tony as the older man stroked a gentle hand down his face. 

“You’re such a good little cockwarmer.” Tony said fondly, and Steve preened, lips red and swollen and obscene against the backdrop of that all-American grin. 

“I try, darling.”

“One day I’ll fuck that sass out of you.” Tony chuckled, and leaned down to press his lips to Steve’s, guiding his head back with a firm hand in his hair. Tony licked into Steve’s mouth, relishing in the throaty groans and high-pitched whimpers that escaped every time Steve opened his mouth. “Fuck, you’re so sensitive, so pliant and ready for me.”

“Please let me suck you off, daddy.” Steve murmured against Tony’s lips, licking at them wetly. “Let me make you come down my throat.”

“I’ve never been good at denying myself pretty things. Go ahead, sweetheart.”

“Thank you daddy.” Steve smiled angelically, before his mouth was back around the head of Tony’s cock, tonguing the head and jerking his hand around the base, trying to get Tony to full hardness as quickly as possible. 

“Fuck _yes_ , Steve.” 

Steve hummed proudly, before twisting both hands behind his back and dropping down, taking tony to the root as the older man’s fingers tightened in his hair. 

“I have a heart condition Stevie, you can’t just, _fuck_ , you can’t just do stuff like that.”

Steve looked up at Tony through his lashes, huge blue eyes wide and brimming with tears, tongue twisting along the length in his mouth as he held Tony’s gaze, a picture of innocence as he sucked his daddy’s cock. 

“Christ you really are something, pretty little boy, _fuck_ , so eager to get on your knees, prancing around in half-decent clothes, _shit_ , living on your daddy’s dime just so I get to come home to this after a long day.” Tony groaned, grinding up into Steve’s mouth. “Gonna let me fuck your mouth, pretty boy?”

Steve whined high in his throat, a sound that should have been ridiculous coming from a man of his size, but really just made Tony want to ruin him, fuck his face until his lips were bruised and he was covered in spit and come, a picture of debauchery. 

“Good boy.” Tony murmured, before he was yanking Steve’s head back and pushing forward, the flutter of Steve’s throat around his head making him growl. 

Steve always looked so blissed out when he was getting face fucked, like he was totally within his element, nothing but a hot, wet hole for his husband to fuck, totally ignoring the way his own cock was tenting those _ridiculous_ shorts, precome dampening the fabric in the most obscene way. 

“Daddy’s gonna come down your throat, sweetheart.” Tony grunted, focussing on the way his cock moved between Steve’s swollen and bruised lips. “Daddy’s gonna come down your throat, and then I’ll get you off, yeah?”

Steve didn’t respond, consumed with letting Tony use him, blinking with an unfocussed air. Tony groaned, pushing Steve’s head right down to the base of his cock as he came, doubling over with the intensity of it. Steve whimpered as he pulled out, licking at the head of Tony’s cock to lap up the last of his come, milking Tony dry until the older man batted him away, sensitive. 

“Come sit on my lap, gorgeous.” Tony beckoned, after he’d tucked himself away. “Let me jerk you off.”

Now that Steve didn’t have anything in his mouth to distract himself with, he’d become very aware of his own arousal, unconsciously fucking his hips up into the air as he stood on shaky, aching legs to straddle Tony’s lap. They made an obscene picture; Tony, fully dressed, looking mostly put together aside from his heaving chest, and a pretty, scantily clad blonde man writhing on his lap, grinding his weeping cock against a $4000 Italian silk shirt.

“Please Tony, please.” Steve begged, arching into Tony’s hands running down his chest. “ _Please_.”

“Don’t worry, pretty boy, I’ve got you.” Tony soothed, dipping his hand into Steve’s shorts and pulling his cock out, running his thumb over the head. “Let me make you feel good, angel.”

“Thank you, daddy.” Steve groaned, throwing his head back and thrusting up into Tony’s grip as the older man tightened a hand around him and started jerking him off, too hot, too tight, but _perfect_.

“Such a pretty boy,” Tony crooned, “so gorgeous for me, fuck, if I weren’t pushing fifty I’d be hard again now. You’re such a picture, my Stevie. If it weren’t for the fact that I don’t want other people looking at your gorgeous body, I’d get you a modelling contract.”

“‘m gonna come.” Steve whimpered, bucking up into Tony’s grip. “Please, please can I come?”

“Of course, angel, come for daddy.”

Steve groaned, head falling forward onto Tony’s shoulder, biting into the dark fabric to muffle the noises he made as Tony milked him, squeezing to the point of oversensitivity before Steve whined and wriggled away. 

“Fuck.” Steve chuckled, and Tony laughed in agreement, stroking up Steve’s back. 

“I’ll never get sick of that sinful mouth.” Tony grinned, and pinched Steve’s ass as the man crawled off his lap. “Don’t wanna cuddle me for a bit, sweetheart?”

“Dinner needs to come out of the oven.” Steve said, pulling his shorts back on properly. “If you wanna eat, I need to go finish cooking.”

“Fair enough,” Tony nodded, “though another drink would be nice whilst I’m waiting. And take those fucking shorts off, they’re ruined now anyway.”

“Why mister Stark, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were trying to get me naked.”

“I’m transparent.” Tony shrugged, and whistled appreciatively as Steve dropped his shorts. “That ass is gonna get fucked to within an inch of its life tonight, sweetheart.”

“I should damn well hope so. I only married you for your cock.”

“Of course, darling, I’ve been told it’s my best feature.”

“God, I fucking love you Tony Stark.”

“And I fucking love you too.”


End file.
